Jar Of Hearts
by kassysnape
Summary: Bella foge de sua cidade e dos olhos verdes que a perseguem, mas quando ela pensa que está tudo bem... O irresistível Dr. Cullen volta pra sua vida... E ele a quer de volta, mas ela está decidida a faze-lo sofrer. A.U
1. Prólogo

Ai que emoção! Sempre quis escrever uma A.U kkk  
>Bem... Aqui é só uma leve introdução a história.<p>

* * *

><p>Sinopse: Querido, levou tanto tempo pra eu me sentir bem e lembrar como colocar o brilho de volta em meus olhos...<br>Eu queria ter esquecido a primeira vez que nos beijamos  
>Porque você quebrou todas as suas promessas<br>E agora você está de volta  
>E não vai conseguir me ter de volta.<p>

Bella foge de sua cidade e dos olhos verdes que a perseguem, mas quando ela pensa que está tudo bem... O irresistível Dr. Cullen volta pra sua vida... E ele a quer de volta, mas ela está decidida a faze-lo sofrer.

* * *

><p>Os direitos são reservados a Shonda e Sthephanie, nada pertence a mim, talvez alguns personagens originais apareçam. Bjs e Espero q gostem<p>

* * *

><p>Sinto-me quebrada, sim... Quebrada. Despedaçada por querer algo além do que posso ter. Quero o improvável, muitos diriam impossível, mas é o que eu quero.<p>

Um desejo doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo, agridoce é o sabor que deixa. Sinto-me dissolver aos poucos, tento inutilmente salvar o que restou da minha sanidade, porém o dano é irremediável.

O mal que sofro me corrói e me torna vulnerável. E por mais que eu tente poetizar a realidade, ela continua dura e implacável.

O meu mal tem nome, sobrenome, rebeldes cabelos acobreados e frios olhos verdes. Meu mal é Edward Cullen.

Pensar no nome me trouxe um terrível calafrio e deixei escapar um baixo murmúrio de dor enquanto arrancava as cobertas de cima de mim e me remexia na cama. O tocar insistente do meu celular me retirou de minha bolha patética de auto piedade.

Fiz um lembrete de trocar a musica de toque, pois ela costumava ser nossa musica, enquanto deslizava a tela para atender.

– Srta. Swan? – Uma voz feminina e séria falou do outro lado.

Pigarreei levemente para espantar o sono.

– Sim, sou eu.

– Perdão por ligar numa hora tão inapropriada. Sou Esme, diretora do Seattle Grace Hospital e tenho uma oferta a lhe fazer.

Sentei-me de supetão e arregalei os olhos. Olhei por impulso para o relógio, eram 11:55 PM.

– Oh! O horário não é incomodo. A senhora disse que tem uma proposta?

Ela fez silêncio por alguns segundos, parecia hesitante. Ora, mas foi ela que ligou...

– Sim... Um dos médicos do meu hospital faleceu esta manhã e não consegui ninguém para substituí-lo. E como não posso ficar com um furo na escala na ala da pediatria cirúrgica...

Sorri. Não pelo cara ter falecido, óbvio, mas pela oportuna oferta de emprego.

– Bem... Seria um prazer auxilia-la nesse problema.

– Perfeito! Venha até meu escritório amanhã ás 08:00 em ponto. Traga suas documentações, por favor. – Sua voz soava satisfeita e depois de mais algumas instruções, nos despedimos e desligamos.

Sentei na cama ainda perplexa com esse surto de sorte. Eu havia pedido demissão do Children's National Medical Center em Washington, DC, estava muito envergonhada pra continuar morando lá, e estava à procura de uma vaga na Pediatria dos hospitais desde que me mudei para Seattle (cerca de um mês atrás). E agora a Santa Esme caía do céu com um emprego no mais renomado hospital de Seattle.

Eu estava explodindo de felicidade, mas me forcei a deitar na cama e dormir... Eu queria estar apresentável para conhecer minha chefa. Afinal, trabalhar seria um bom jeito de esquecê-lo.


	2. Pediatry Drama

Aqui vocês vão entender melhor como vai funcionar. Não é bem um crossover. Pois eu só utilizo o universo de Grey's Anatomy, mas mudo muita coisa. Beijim e aproveitem a leitura.

* * *

><p><em>1 ano depois<em>

É impossível descrever o pânico que toma conta de um cirurgião ao ser bipado no meio da noite. O coração dispara, a mente para, os dedos adormecem. É a mãe, pai ou filho de alguém que agora depende de você, porque a vida desse alguém está agora em suas mãos. Como cirurgiões, os pacientes sempre são confiados a nós. Mas quando seu paciente é uma criança... Não apenas confiam em você, você se torna responsável pela sobrevivência dessa criança, pelo futuro dela, e isso é o bastante pra assustar qualquer um.

Mas mesmo assim, lá estava eu, ás 3:30 da madrugada dirigindo até o hospital para atender a uma emergência. Beberiquei meu café que se mantinha aquecido na garrafa térmica e acelerei mais um pouco, eu não fazia ideia de qual era a emergência, mas de forma alguma eu iria chegar tarde demais.

Poucos minutos depois, eu entrava no hospital. Troquei rapidamente de roupa e fui até a sala de emergências. O Chefe de trauma já se encontrava lá, indicando pacientes aos médicos disponíveis. Ao me ver ele apontou para uma das salas.

– Swan, Sala de trauma dois.

Prontamente fui para a sala designada e encontrei um dos residentes fazendo um ultrassom numa jovem mulher gravida que estava à beira da inconsciência.

– Lara Young, grávida de 30 semanas. Acidente de carro. – Dr. James Smith, o residente, rapidamente repassou o caso ao notar-me. – A TC da cabeça mostrou um hematoma subdural. O novo neuro e a Obstetra já estão chegando e o bebê está em perigo.

Lara gritou de dor e colocou a mão na barriga.

– Dói, dói muito. – Ela chorou enquanto se contorcia.

– Cuidaremos bem de vocês. – Murmurei tentando tranquiliza-la.

O Dr. movimentou o instrumento de ultrassonografia pela sua barriga e eu vi algo na tela.

– Mova pra cima novamente. – Ele obedeceu e logo eu reconheci o problema. Fiquei em alerta imediatamente. – Hemorragia no cérebro do bebê. Vamos precisar de um carrinho de parada enquanto o neuro cuida disso. Prepare-se para pegar uma maca e sair correndo.

Rapidamente dei algumas ordens às enfermeiras. Colocamos a paciente numa maca e começamos a correr pelos corredores para chegar até a S.O 5 que já estava preparada. A paciente gritava de dor ao chegarmos lá ela foi movida para a mesa de operações e começamos o parto e os cuidados necessários a ela. Logo o novo Neurocirurgião chegou, já preparado, seu rosto estava escondido pela mascara e seu cabelo estava bem preso debaixo da bandana e da touca. Era a primeira vez que eu o via e algo dentro de mim se remexeu inquieto.

– Qual a situação? – Ele perguntou e sua voz abafada pela mascara parecia extremamente familiar.

– PC e PA da mãe instáveis. - Smith respondeu.

As auxiliares colocaram luvas em suas mãos e logo ele se aproximou da paciente.

– Preparar para uma craniotomia. – Ele comandou.

– Apgar é só de 4. O bebê precisa ir para uma UTI neonatal. – Falei ao examinar o prematuro recém-nascido.

Os médicos no recinto assentiram e logo movíamos o bebê para UTI neonatal.

Uma parte de mim estava feliz por sair de perto do misterioso novo médico que despertava tantas reações estranhas em mim, a outra parte queria ficar e saber quem ele era.

O pequeno paciente foi deitado em uma incubadora e eu comecei a trata-lo através de dois buracos na lateral do equipamento. Ao vê-la respondendo aos cuidados sorri e suspirei aliviada.

– Ela já está respirando sozinha. Que tal retirar o tubo? – Smith sugeriu.

Desviei os olhos da minúscula criança e retirei minhas mãos enluvadas da incubadora.

– Ok. Mas fique atento para eventuais apneias Dr. Smith e acompanhe o hemograma, ainda há muito sangue sendo drenado da cabeça. – Dei as instruções e suspirei levemente cansada. – Que horas são, Smith?

– 08:30. – Ele respondeu depois de consultar seu relógio de pulso.

Suspirei novamente.

– Estou acordada há cinco horas e meu dia nem começou.

Ele fitou a criança e murmurou:

– Péssimo jeito de começar o dia.

Balancei a cabeça.

– Um derrame antes de nascer... Péssimo jeito de começar a vida. – Retruquei.

Ele apenas assentiu ainda observando o pequenino bebê.

Saí dali depois de me certificar que tudo estava bem, ou pelo menos estável, e fui atrás de café.

Passei pela cafeteria e comprei um café. Encostei as costas no balcão enquanto bebericava o liquido quente e logo uma miniatura de gente apareceu quicando em minha frente.

– Te trouxe café! – Alice me empurrou um copo de café, antes mesmo que eu dissesse que já tinha. Dei de ombros, afinal, café nunca era demais. – Então... Sexta é o grande dia e eu já estou organizando tudo pra sua festa de aniversário.

Fiz uma careta pra Alice.

– Brandom sabe muito bem que não quero uma festa de aniversário! – Murmurei exasperada.

Ela habilmente me ignorou e começou a explicar o tema da decoração. Arrg, baixinha irritante.

– Olha, não é Dr. Withlock ali? – perguntei com minha melhor cara de surpresa.

Ela se calou na mesma hora e se virou pra onde eu apontava, rapidamente peguei meus prontuários que estavam em cima do balcão e tratei de vazar dali. Alguns segundos depois uma Alice corada e brava me seguia.

– Muito engraçado. – Ela resmungou.

Pisquei pra ela e me dirigi até a porta da Ala Pediátrica. Os Residentes já aguardavam lá. Por ser um hospital-escola, todo dia era designado um pequeno grupo de residentes para cada Atendente. Eu era Atendente Chefe da pediatria e fiquei responsável por alguns novatos, que como eu disse, já me aguardavam lá. Joguei os copos de café fora e fui até eles.

Estavam parados ali, três residentes: Alice Brandom, Victória Johnson e Emmett McCarty, e dois atendentes: Dr. Carlisle chefe de cirurgia e Chefe de Trauma e a Dra. Rosalie Hale, atendente da ortopedia. E alguns internos que estavam sob a responsabilidade dos residentes.

– Bom dia a todos. – Sorri simpática. Ninguém precisava saber que o sorriso era falso. Só Alice que prendia uma risadinha ao ver meu forjado bom humor.- Ok, sei que esse é o primeiro turno na pediatria para alguns de vocês. Mas quero avisar que sou Chefe da unidade de Pediatria e trabalho um pouco diferente do que podem estar acostumados. Isto não é cirurgia geral em miniatura, como alguns pensam. – Lancei um olhar a médica residente Dra. Johnson que mais parecia um tubarão com um bisturi. – Estes são seres humanos pequenos, crianças que acreditam em magia. Eles fazem de conta que há um pó mágico no soro deles... Eles têm esperança, cruzam os dedos, fazem pedidos e isso os torna mais resistentes que adultos, a recuperação é mais rápida e eles sobrevivem a coisas piores. Na pediatria nós temos milagres e magia, aqui tudo é possível.

Terminei meu discurso e abri a porta fazendo sinal para todos entrarem. Comecei a andar, Dr. Carlisle, Dra. Hale e Alice _baixinha irritante_ Brandom andavam ao meu lado e o restante nos seguia. Alguns resmungavam coisas como "Ela acha que aqui é a Disney", ou "queria estar na cardiologia...", outros apenas se empolgavam com os casos que eles poderiam auxiliar. Revirei os olhos e virei de supetão, fazendo-os parar para não esbarrar em mim.

– Quero dar só mais um aviso. Essas crianças são indefesas e precisam de toda atenção que pudermos dar. Se algum de vocês cometerem um errinho se quer, eu vou tornar a vida de vocês um inferno neste hospital. Então atenção redobrada e nada de sarcasmo ou ironia perto deles. – Fiquei satisfeita ao ver o medo em suas pupilas e só então continuei a andar até o primeiro quarto.

Rosalie prendia o riso ao meu lado. Ela, assim como eu, gostava de assustar residentes e internos. Já Carslile parecia extremamente distraído e vagamente me perguntei o motivo.

– Bom dia Dra. Swan!- Um pequeno garotinho negro de óculos de grau falou, era Wallace.

Os médicos ao meu redor olharam surpresos e confusos para ele. Wallace estava em pé ao lado da cama da paciente do quarto em que estávamos, usava um jaleco branco com seu nome, tinha um estetoscópio pendurado em seu pescoço e tinha o prontuário da paciente em mãos. Sorri amavelmente.

– Bom dia Dr. Wallace. Já se apresentou aos pais da paciente? – Perguntei.

A Sra. Boyd (mãe da paciente) sorriu.

– Sim, ele me lembra muito minha Hillary quando tinha essa idade. – Ela olhou preocupada pra filha que estava deitada na cama. – Tão perfeccionista.

– Dra. Johnson pode apresentar? – Pedi.

Victória olhou rapidamente pro seu prontuário e depois para o menino que estava atrapalhando-a a chegar mais perto da paciente. Com um seco 'com licença" ela tomou o lugar do menino e apresentou o caso:

– Hillary Boyd, 15 anos, caiu do telhado de sua casa. 52 duas fraturas agudas foram diagnosticadas ao dar entrada. – Todos olharam um pouco abismados para a adolescente na cama. Como essa criatura conseguiu 52 fraturas? Pude ver os olhinhos azuis de Rosalie brilhando. – Uma cirurgia complexa e extremamente difícil foi executada pela Dra. Hale e... – Um sorrisinho sugestivo e malicioso surgiu em sua boca ao pronunciar o próximo nome. – Pelo Dr. Carlisle Masen, hoje cedo antes das rondas.

Carlisle se mexeu um pouco desconfortável, mas logo voltou a sua expressão profissional.

– Obrigado, Dra. Johnson. – Ele falou polidamente.

Rosalie fez um baixo barulhinho de asco. E pigarreou para chamar a atenção.

– Se ela passar o dia bem... Eu gostaria de reparar a fratura subtrocanterica amanhã. – A loira falou olhando para os pais da paciente.

Assenti e olhei para meus "alunos".

– Qual a dosagem correta de ceftriaxona para crianças? – Perguntei.

– 50g/kg por dia. – Emmett respondeu antes mesmo que Victória e Alice pudessem abrir a boca. Sorri satisfeita e olhei para o pequeno Wallace. – Dr. Wallace, saberia a dosagem certa para uma paciente de 42 kg?

Menos de cinco segundos depois, após rabiscar uma conta no prontuário, ele respondeu com um ar de profissional:

– 2,1 gramas por dia... Se mudar a vírgula de lugar. – Sorri ao ver que ele tinha aprendido o que eu havia ensinado. Pisquei pra ele.

Passamos para o próximo quarto e adivinha de quem era? Dr. Wallace! Ao entrarmos ele rapidamente retirou o jaleco e foi se deitar em seu leito. Carlisle e Rosalie foram cuidar de seus outros pacientes.

– Bom... Quem vai apresentar? – Olhei em volta.

– Eu Dra. Swan. – Wallace levantou a mão, assenti e ele continuou. – Wallace Anderson, 10 anos de idade (quase 11), está no hospital há sete meses, e entre idas e vindas nos últimos dois anos. Sofre de Síndrome do Intestino curto, que significa que ele não absorve nutrientes direito.

Meu coração falhou uma batida ao ver tal situação, mas forcei-me a sorrir.

– Exatamente. Dra. Brandom? - Pedi para Alice continuar, ela tinha os olhos um pouco marejados, mas sorriu.

– Já foram executadas 15 cirurgias intestinais até o momento... Além de um procedimento para aumento do intestino, que ajudou por um tempo, mas recentemente voltou a necessitar de nutrição parental total.

– yummy yummy. – Wallace lambeu os beiços enquanto chacoalhava suavemente sua bolsa de soro.

Fomos interrompidos pela entrada dos pais de Wallace. O Sr e a Sra. Anderson.

– Como ele se comportou esta manhã? – Sra. Anderson perguntou enquanto ia abraça-lo.

– Oh... Fizemos umas conversões algébricas bem complicadas. – Sorri pra ela.

Wallace assentiu.

– Dra. Swan me ajuda nos deveres de matemática e ciências e me deixou fazer as rondas com ela esta manhã. Posso ficar sem dever na sexta já que é meu aniversário?

A mãe dele sorriu.

– Bem... Já que será seu aniversário.

– E Dra. Swan? Será aniversário dela também.

–Bem, acho que não posso ficar sem meu dever de casa, mas prometo que comemoraremos juntos. – Sorri e fiz sinal para os médicos deixarem o quarto.

Virei-me pra sair também.

– Ahn Dra. Swan? – O Sr. Anderson me chamou.

Virei-me pra ele.

– Sim?

– Solicitamos uma reunião amanhã com o Chefe Carlisle e a Diretora Esme. E gostaríamos que estivesse lá também. – Ele estava sério e logo eu me preocupei.

– Tudo bem. – Podia sentir que meu sorriso estava murcho e logo eu saí do quarto.

As palmas das minhas mãos começaram a suar e eu me senti entrando em pânico. Será que eles iriam processar ao hospital? Ou a mim?

Continuei as rondas e quando acabei fui ao quadro ver quais cirurgias eu tinha marcadas para hoje. Parei em frente ao enorme quadro, procurei meu nome e anotei em meu celular as cirurgias. Senti alguém me observando e me virei. Quase tive um infarto ao ver aqueles olhos verdes e aqueles cabelos acobreados. PORR*!

– Isabella Swan. – Ele cantarolou, sua voz rouca entrou pelos meus ouvidos e nem preciso descrever os estragos que fez, né?

Coloquei uma mascara de fria indiferença no rosto e tratei de me recompor.

– Cullen, que prazer. Já estava de saída? Que bom, eu também. – Cuspi ironia e me virei para ir embora.

Ele arqueou as malditas perfeitas sobrancelhas e sorriu de lado, enquanto se colocava a minha frente impedindo minha fuga. Eu estava há um ano sem vê-lo e mesmo assim todas as sensações que eu sentia antes me assombravam agora. Quem ele pensava que era pra sorrir como se nada tivesse acontecido?

– O que você faz aqui? – Perguntei.

Ele deu um sorriso de "você não vai gostar da resposta" e bem... Eu realmente não gostei.

– Sou o novo Chefe da Neurocirurgia do Seattle Grace Hospital. Nós fizemos aquela cirurgia hoje na Lara Young, lembra? Te perdoo por não me reconhecer, afinal também não te reconheci... Você não é mais loira. – A ultima frase foi dita em um tom de acusação.

Minha cabeça trabalhou rapidamente para receber essas informações. Ele era o cirurgião que estava comigo pela madrugada... Céus! Como eu não percebi?

E o pior de tudo... Ele agora era um médico fixo desse hospital... Eu sentia meu mundo meio que desabando e sabia que precisava sair dali ou acabaria explodindo.

– Eu pintei há alguns meses. – Consegui murmurar. – Com licença.

Virei às costas pra ele e quase corri para longe. Esbarrei em uma parede de músculos e quase fui ao chão se não fosse por braços rodeando minha cintura. Olhei pra cima e me deparei com um belo moreno de sorriso grande.

– Oh! Dr. Black, perdão. – Senti meu rosto esquentando enquanto eu me afastava de seus braços, bem torneados (gostosos pra caralh*).

– Ai, estou terrivelmente machucado. – Ele fez uma expressão dramática de dor, e depois sorriu galanteador. – Mas posso perdoa-la se aceitar tomar um drinque comigo no Leah's Bar.

Quase engasguei com a saliva e meu rosto esquentou mais ao ver Edward passar por nós com uma carranca no rosto. Ciúmes? Pff.

– Ahn... – Tentei pensar numa desculpa, mas nenhuma me veio à mente. Desisti de resistir. – Claro, por que não?

Ele colocou a mão no bolso do MEU jaleco e pegou o MEU celular. Mas que abusado! Sorriu e anotou seu número no meu celular e salvou.

– Prontinho. – Ele sorriu. Ele tinha um lindo sorriso, mas nem se comparava ao do Edward. Merda, porque diabos eu tava comparando?

– Te ligo pra combinarmos. – Falei enquanto pegava meu celular de volta.

– Claro, claro. – Ele disse antes de acenar e sair.

Suspirei cansada e olhei a hora no meu celular. 12:00 em ponto. Hora do almoço! Meu estômago roncou e eu sorri enquanto dava umas batidinhas nele.

– Ora, ora. Vamos te alimentar, meu filho. Calma! – Ri de mim mesma e fui para o refeitório comprar algo pra comer.

Peguei uma salada, um pedaço de filé e uma salada de frutas e fui me sentar em uma mesa no canto mais afastado do refeitório. Aos poucos, meus colegas foram chegando e se juntando à mesa. Alice, Rosalie, Angela Webber (Atendente da Obstetria), Erik York (Marido da Ângela e Urologista) e Emmett (convidado por Alice, já que Residentes não costumam sentar conosco).

Enquanto eles riam sobre o grande dedo de Erik que era o terror de seus pacientes. Eu divagava sobre os recentes acontecimentos: Eu tinha acordado ás 3:30 e não tinha dormido até então, os pais do paciente Wallace marcaram uma reunião com os meu chefes, meu aniversário era depois de amanhã e Alice já tinha convidado até os defuntos do necrotério, Jacob Black, o mulherengo do hospital, queria sair comigo e eu aceitei e o mais terrível de tudo: O desgramado do meu ex estava trabalhando no mesmo hospital que eu e eu não fazia ideia de como iria resistir a ele, mas uma coisa eu garantia a mim mesma... Meu coração não faria parte de sua coleção.


	3. Bad Dreams go Away

Espero que gostem, meu coração realmente quebrou em certas partes. U.U

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Sabe quando você quer desesperadamente esquecer algo e por mais que tente não consegue? Que se pudesse você pegaria um bisturi, se abriria em busca dessas memórias que tanto te afetam para poder arranca-las de si? Por que era tão difícil esquecer e seguir em frente?

Um ano havia se passado e parecia que fora ontem que tudo havia acontecido, todas as lembranças me assaltaram, me invadiram e me fizeram refém, eu não fui capaz de afasta-las dessa vez e elas me arrasaram com a violência de seus significados.

O momento em que o conheci, em que nos beijamos, em que ele me tocou, em que eu o toquei, os sorrisos, as palavras, os sentimentos e então... O sofrimento. Nada escapou da minha mente, tudo foi lembrado e revivido e quando me dei conta eu chorava copiosamente deitada no sofá do meu apartamento. Como eu havia chegado ali? Era um mistério que não importava de fato no momento.

Respirei fundo e me sentei. Não ia me afundar nessa fossa novamente, eu podia não tê-lo superado, mas tampouco ia voltar ao fundo do poço. Eu era uma mulher diferente e mudada, forte e independente, era isso que minha deusa interior dizia. Sim, eu li 50 tons de cinza, não me julgue.

Prendi meus cabelos em um coque frouxo e olhei para o chão me surpreendendo ao ver lá um porta-retratos caído, suspirei pesadamente e me inclinei para pegá-lo, era uma foto de Edward e eu. Eu devia tê-la pegado durante minha crise da madrugada. Observei a foto e sorri tristemente, ele estava lindo como sempre e nós trocávamos olhares e sorrisos cumplices. Sem minha permissão minha mente se inundou com as lembranças do dia daquela foto.

_Olhei pro homem maravilhoso que dirigia ao meu lado e sorri plenamente feliz. Hoje completávamos seis meses de namoro, podia parecer pouco, mas com Edward era como se nos conhecêssemos durante toda a vida, como se fossemos feitos um para o outro._

_– O que foi? – Ele perguntou enquanto retirava os óculos escuros e desviava seu olhar da estrada para me olhar._

_– Estava pensando sobre o quanto você me completa... – Ele sorriu. – E pra onde você está me levando..._

_Ele riu e me cutucou._

_– Já falei que é surpresa... Que moça curiosa eu fui namorar._

_Dei língua pra ele e liguei o som, uma musica do Muse começou a tocar e logo me distraí. Alguns minutos depois estacionávamos em frente a um parque cheio de pessoas. Desci do carro e olhei com curiosidade para o evento extremamente cheio e animado. Li um enorme pôster que dizia: "Bem-vindos ao Twestival – Encontro de tuíteiros com consciência social para angariar fundos para o Children's National Medical Center" Arregalei os olhos e olhei pra Edward verdadeiramente emocionada._

_– Feliz aniversário de namoro. – Ele sussurrou sorrindo de lado._

_Olhei ao redor e reconheci vários médicos e enfermeiros do Children's NMC e até alguns antigos pacientes e suas famílias. O hospital vinha carecendo de muitos equipamentos novos e eu havia comentado com Edward há algum tempo atrás e ele havia organizado um evento de caridade! Deus, eu o amava tanto que doía._

_– Edward... Obrigado, sabe o quanto essas crianças e o hospital são importantes pra mim. Como conseguiu esconder esse evento de mim? – Perguntei surpresa por não ter descoberto a surpresa._

_Ele gargalhou e revirou os olhos._

_– Bella você é a pessoa mais distraída que eu já conheci, não corria o risco de você descobrir nada. Eu sei o quanto o hospital estava necessitando de ajuda para continuar tendo o excelente atendimento e fuçando na internet achei esse projeto: O Twestival, entrei em contato com algumas pessoas e o resto foi feito pelo Twiter._

_Comecei a andar pelo evento e parei perto do local onde as crianças faziam fila para ter o rosto pintado. Edward silenciosamente veio atrás de mim e mordeu levemente meu pescoço, mandando cargas elétricas por todo o meu corpo. Coloquei a mão no local e olhei enquanto ele se postava do meu lado e sorria pra mim, foi inevitável não sorrir de volta. Um flash nos obrigou a quebrar nosso contato visual, olhamos pro local de sua origem e uma jovem enfermeira com uma enorme câmera sorria para nós._

_– Desculpe, não pude evitar... Vocês formam um belo casal. E as fotos espontâneas são as melhores._

_Edward me abraçou e depositou um casto beijo em meus lábios._

_– Minha doce Bella. – Ele sussurrou. – Prometa que vai me amar mesmo se eu não merecer?_

_– Prometo. – Sussurrei de volta imaginando como seria possível deixar de amá-lo._

Olhei novamente pra foto e a joguei para o lado. Esfreguei os olhos e sem muito ânimo me levantei do sofá e fui para minha cama, eu precisava urgentemente dormir.

–-S.C-

– Bom dia, Dra. Swan! – Uma enfermeira me cumprimentou enquanto eu passava pelo balcão de atendimento, na recepção do hospital.

– Bom dia, Enfermeira Bree. – Sorri pra ela educadamente.

Continuei minha caminhada e logo cheguei ao meu destino... A sala de reuniões. Eu não fazia ideia do que me esperava, mas pelo menos Carlisle estaria ali comigo. Foi o que eu pensei, né? Mas na verdade nem Carlisle, nem Esme estavam ali, em vez deles, estavam sentados na grande mesa de mogno três representantes mal humorados da diretoria. Onde estava Esme?

Ao me virem entrar, eles me lançaram olhares de apedrejamentos, engoli em seco. Os três eram irmãos e haviam herdado suas cadeiras na diretoria do hospital.

– Reze para não ter irritado eles. – O mais velho falou, era Aro Volturi.

O loiro, Caius, me olhou com desdém.

– Provavelmente ela fez algo de errado.

Marcus apenas colocou a mãos nas têmporas.

– Deus sabe que esse hospital não pode ter mais nenhum processo.

Tremi levemente enquanto me sentava ao lado deles. Eu não conseguia nem manter meu habitual sorriso no rosto. Os Anderson's entraram e sentaram nas cadeiras á nossa frente.

– É um prazer revê-lo, Paul. Bettanny você está ótima. – Aro despejou elogios com o afinco de alguém que implora pela vida.

Os dois sorriram fracamente em agradecimento e um silêncio pesado se instalou na sala até que Bettanny, a mãe de Wallace, começou a falar:

– Nunca pensamos que Wallace chegaria a completar nove anos, muito menos dez e esta semana ele faz onze. – Ela sorriu genuinamente feliz, seu marido a acompanhou e eu também não contive meu sorriso ao pensar no Milagre Wallace.

Paul Anderson apertou a mão da mulher e nos olhou.

– Por isso, decidimos que, apesar do aniversário ser de Wallace, vamos dar um presente ao Seattle Grace... – Ele fez uma pausa e nós prendemos a respiração. – Um presente de 25 milhões de dólares.

Os queixos dos três membros da diretoria foram parar no chão e eu arregalei os olhos sem entender se eu estava sonhando ou sob efeito de drogas.

– 25 milhões? – Repeti sem esconder meu sorriso abobado.

O casal assentiu. 25 milhões de dólares?

– Metade para pesquisas para encontrar a cura da doença de Wallace e a outra metade para o próprio hospital. – Paul explicou.

Peguei um copo com água que estava em cima da mesa e o sequei em poucos segundo. Eu estava em Nárnia e ninguém me avisou? Como assim 25 milhões de dólares?

Os sorrisos dos três irmãos iam de orelha a orelha.

– Eu... – Comecei a falar, mas as palavras fugiram de mim. – Quer dizer... 25 MILHÕES DE DÓLARES? – Eu não conseguia acreditar.

– Feliz Aniversário, Isabella. – Bettanny falou e sorriu divertida com minha cara de boba.

Os três me olharam surpresos e eu lhes mandei um olhar de "chupa essa manga! Eu sou foda e não vou ser demitida!". Tá, eu sei que não dá pra passar tudo isso por um olhar, mas entendam meu espirito feliz.

–- S.C—

– Eu sabia que eles eram ricos, mas não tão ricos. – Eu falei.

Era horário de almoço e eu estava sentada na minha habitual mesa com Rosalie, Alice e Carlisle. Eu havia contado toda a reunião para eles que também ficaram impressionados com "meu" presente de aniversário.

– Puxa! Eu não dou essa sorte de curar alguém bem rico que possa me dar 25 pilas. – Rosalie falou em um muxoxo, mas eu sabia que no fundo, bem no fundo, naquele cantinho mais fundo do fundo dela, ela estava feliz por mim... Ou não.

– Parabéns Bella, você mereceu, realmente cuidou muito bem do Wallace. – Carlisle comentou.

Olhei para ele e me senti triste. Ele não fora para a reunião , pois estava numa sessão com o seu advogado e o advogado de sua mulher, Irina. Eles iam se separar e ela não estava facilitando nada pra ele. Dei a ele meu melhor sorriso e ele retribuiu ao entender que era um encorajamento.

– Viu Bells? Mais um motivo para a festa! – Alice deu palminhas e faltava quicar na cadeira.

– Brandom, para de quicar nessa cadeira! – Rose ralhou.

– Alice, eu não quero uma festa... – Resmunguei.

Ela parou de se mexer e fez cara de derrotada.

– Ok, sem festa. Vou cancelar tudo. – Ela murmurou.

– Obrigado. – Dei um sorriso verdadeiramente agradecido a ela e terminamos de comer.

Cada um foi para seus afazeres. Eu fui pegar meus prontuários e achar os residentes que estavam comigo. Encontrei com Emmett no caminho.

– Hey Grandão! – Cumprimentei-o.

Ele puxou levemente meu rabo de cavalo e piscou pra mim.

– Hey pequena polegar. – Ele zombou.

Gargalhei enquanto dava um cutucão de leve nele, o conhecia há pouco tempo, mas eu me sentia bem perto dele, como se ele fosse o irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive. Observei seu rosto e percebi que por trás do seu grande sorriso, ele escondia um semblante de tristeza.

– Emmett por que está tão abatido? – Perguntei.

Ele me olhou surpreso e suspirou cansado.

– É uma longa história, Bells. Vamos ao Leah's mais tarde e lá eu te conto, ok?

Assenti e dei dois tapinhas em suas costas, já que médicos não podiam ficar se abraçando nos corredores. Nos despedimos e eu fui até a unidade neonatal para checar os recém nascidos.

Olhei primeiro a bebê prematura de ontem, troquei os curativos e fiz uma lista de exames que ela precisaria fazer.

– O que ela tem? – Uma voz me perguntou e eu virei para trás.

Era Esme, extremamente elegante em seu terninho claro. Ela sorria pra mim e eu sorri de volta, Esme era uma mulher maravilhosa, tinha um coração bom, mas sabia ser firme quando se tratava de dirigir o hospital, eu com certeza a admirava.

– Nasceu ontem, dez semanas antes. – Respondi enquanto voltava a olhar para a bebê, depois olhei pra James que chegava meio esbaforido no neonatal. – Mais sangramento durante a noite, vamos tentar plasma congelado... Ah, repita a ressonância e me bipe se ela ficar braquicardíaca ou se tiver apneia. Vou fazer as rondas.

Ele assentiu e então fui até Esme, saímos de lá e começamos a andar pelos corredores.

– Primeiramente, quero me desculpar por não estar na reunião, mas tive um pequeno imprevisto. E quero te parabenizar pelo Wallace, e pelos 25 milhões... Serão bem usados.

Sorri pra ela.

– Foi uma grande surpresa... Nunca imaginei uma coisa dessas, Esme.

Ela riu e me deu um rápido abraço de lado.

– E então... Conheceu nosso novo neurocirurgião? – Ela me fitou especulativa.

Suspirei meio desgostosa, mas depois forcei um sorriso.

– Parece ser bem competente - Murmurei.

Ela franziu o cenho e me olhou.

– Bem, ele é competente. Edward sempre busca se aperfeiçoar em tudo, desde pequeno. - A percebi sorrindo carinhosamente enquanto seu olhar ficava perdido por alguns segundos.

Foi minha vez de franzir o cenho.

– O conhece desde pequeno? – Perguntei.

Ela gargalhou e me olhou meio incrédula.

– Você não sabia que Edward é meu filho? – Ela perguntou divertida.

Arregalei os olhos e estaquei no meio do corredor. Esme me olhou preocupada.

– Bella? – Ela chamou.

Pisquei algumas vezes e fiquei mais horrorizada ainda.

– D-desculpe, lembrei que tenho que fazer a ronda da tarde. Nos falamos depois. – Acenei e saí correndo pelo corredor, deixando para trás uma Esme bastante confusa.

Só parei de correr quando eu estava dentro da ala pediátrica. Respirei aliviada e depois gemi de frustração. Como assim a adorável Esme era mãe do cínico Edward?

Balancei a cabeça, decidi esquecer isso por agora, e fui fazer a ronda. Fui primeiro no quarto de Wallace e quando entrei encontrei ele de olhos fechados na cama e sua mãe numa poltrona com cara de preocupada.

– Ele está dormindo? – Sussurrei pra ela.

Mas quem respondeu foi Wallace.

– Não. – Ele falou, mal conseguindo abrir os olhos, sua voz e sua aparência demonstravam cansaço.

– Ele não dormiu bem. – Sra. Anderson falou enquanto se levantava e olhava o filho com preocupação.

– Ainda posso fazer as rondas. – Ele murmurou enquanto tentava se livrar das cobertas. – Já me sinto melhor, só me dê um segundo.

Disfarçadamente ela fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e eu assenti enquanto sorria para Wallace.

– Que tal você descansar um pouco? – Falei gentilmente enquanto o cobria novamente. – Você pode me acompanhar na ronda de amanhã.

Ele suspirou, mas se ajeitou melhor na cama.

– Okay.

Sorri pra ele e sua mãe deu uma pequena risada.

– Ele escuta você mais do que a mim. – Ela apertou de leve o narizinho dele.

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Ela é uma médica mãe. E a senhora é apenas... Bem, uma mãe. – Ele explicou como se estivesse dando uma aula.

Nós duas sorrimos e reviramos os olhos.

– Tudo bem então... – Ela sorriu. – Agora, que tal você fechar os olhos e me deixar fazer o que as mães fazem.

Ele assentiu, pegou o seu ursinho de pelúcia e fechou os olhos. Bettany se aproximou mais dele e passou a mão em seu pequeno rosto.

– Bad dreams, bad dreams go away. – Ela começou a recitar enquanto mexia as mãos em cima dele. – Good dreams, good dreams here stay. Bad dreams bad dreams go away, good dreams good dreams here stay. – Ela parou ao ver um médico entrar pelo quarto, era Alice.

Ainda de olhos fechados Wallace se remexeu.

– Tem que fazer três vezes pra funcionar. – Ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu e continuou. Aproveitei para conversar com a Dra. Brandom.

– Repita os exames de sangue e faça um cheque up abdominal. – Sussurrei para não atrapalhar o momento de Wallace e sua mãe. – Ele já teve noites ruins antes, mas quero ter certeza de que não estamos deixando passar nada.

Ela assentiu e nós saímos do quarto para deixar o paciente dormir em paz. Cuidei dos outros pacientes naquela ala, até que fui bipada, era no neonatal. Corri rapidamente para lá e comecei os tratamentos no bebê prematuro, Dr. James não respondeu ao chamado, então bipei Emmett.

– Batimentos caindo. Ela perdeu o acesso. – Informei ao grandão assim que ele chegou ao neonatal.

Ele olhou rapidamente pro prontuário.

– A colocarei em CPAP. – Falou e foi rapidamente pegar os equipamentos.

Assenti e comecei a preparar a bebê. Alice apareceu ofegante ao meu lado e apenas a olhei de relance antes de continuar os cuidados ao meu pequeno paciente.

– Dra. Swan. – Alice chamou enquanto remexia alguns exames em suas mãos.

– Agora não. – Cortei. Não queria me desfocar.

Alice mordeu o lábio.

– Você vai querer ver isso. São os raio-x do Wallace Anderson.

Virei imediatamente a cabeça pra ela.

– Certo, me mostre. - Comandei.

Ela ergueu o raio-x e apontou.

– Vê? Tem alguns laços dilatados no intestino. – Ela murmurou.

Olhei atentamente.

– Vire. – Pedi e ela o fez. – Vire. – Ela novamente virou. – Merda!

Grunhi de frustração.

– Ele tem outra obstrução no intestino e dessa vez não está compensando. – Falei enquanto tentava pensar.

Emmett retirou minhas mãos do pequeno ser humano e me enxotou.

– Pode ir, eu cuido disso. – Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso.

Sorri aliviada e saí do neonatal sendo seguida por Alice.

– Bipe o Chefe de Cirurgia. Temos que atualizar os pais de Wallace. – Pedi, ela assentiu e foi fazer o que eu pedi, mas antes me entregou todos os exames.

Fiquei parada analisando cada informação e fechei os olhos por um momento ao ver a inevitável verdade. Quando Carlisle chegou e encontramos Paul e Bettany, meu coração se apertou e eu comecei a atualiza-los sobre a situação do pequeno Wallace.

– Espera um pouco. – Paul me interrompeu e eu pacientemente o olhei, ele desprendia uma aura de raiva e indignação. – Não pode mais operá-lo ou apenas não quer?

O olhei firme, decidida a fazê-lo entender a situação.

– Não é questão de poder ou querer. É se devo ou não. – Respirei fundo ao ver a expressão desolada de Bettany. – Na minha opinião, Wallace não está forte o suficiente para resistir a outra cirurgia.

Paul permanecia irredutível.

– Mas com a cirurgia, quanto tempo a mais de vida ele teria? – Ele perguntou.

– Eu não posso dizer se quer se ele sobreviveria à cirurgia.

Carlisle apenas olhava tudo com um pequeno vinco na testa.

– Mas se ele sobrevivesse. – Paul insistiu. – Quanto tempo teria?

Olhei com certo desespero para os pais e para Carlisle.

– Eu sou extremamente contra... – Comecei, mas fui interrompida.

– QUANTO TEMPO? – Ele aumentou o tom de voz.

Carlisle assentiu e eu esfreguei as têmporas.

– Talvez, dois meses. – Murmurei, eles prenderam a respiração. Olhei para Bettany que parecia segurar o choro. – Eu lamento muito, mas o momento com o qual viemos lutando nesse ultimo ano chegou...

Ela explodiu em lagrimas e Paul ficou me olhando com a expressão congelada. Forcei-me a continuar.

– Vocês precisam se preparar e fazer o mesmo com Wallace. – Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas me forcei a segurá-las.

Paul pareceu despertar do seu torpor e me encarou irritado.

– Você acha que apliquei esse dinheiro todo na pesquisa para que pudesse encontrar a curar para outra criança? – Ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu fiz grande esforço para não dar um para trás.

– Sr. Anderson... – Tentei começar a explicar novamente.

– NÃO! Você vai operar. – Ele apontou o dedo pra mim. Tentei chamá-lo novamente, mas ele me ignorou. – Consiga mais dois meses para nosso filho! Consiga mais tempo para encontrarmos a cura.

Abaixei a cabeça e segurei as lagrimas. Depois respirei fundo e os encarei.

– Sinto muito. – Sussurrei e o choro dela aumentou.

Dei as costas e comecei a andar pra longe. Ouvi passos atrás de mim e logo uma mão agarrou meu braço e me fez virar, Carlisle me olhava com o semblante sério.

– Swan. Bella... Eles não sabem ouvir um "não". – Ele começou segurando meus ombros. – Se eles querem que o filho seja operado, vão conseguir isso sendo você a cirurgiã... Ou não.

Assenti sem saber o que dizer. Ele continuou:

– Você o acompanhou desde o primeiro dia. Eu acredito que você possa fazer isso com sucesso. Não desista dele, a não ser que tenha certeza que não consegue.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

– A cirurgia é uma má ideia, Chefe. – Murmurei.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso sem humor.

– Mas é impossível? – Ele deu um pequeno aperto em meus ombros. – Em suas mãos... É impossível?

Respirei fundo, mas isso não me impediu de me sentir um lixo.

– Certo. – Murmurei.

– Certo? – Ele perguntou olhando atentamente no meu rosto.

– Certo. Deixa comigo, eu vou tentar. – Falei tentando me mostrar firme.

Ele sorriu pra mim e me soltou antes de se virar e ir embora. Coloquei as mãos na cabeça e soltei um gemido de frustração. Novamente respirei fundo e tentei me recompor, só então me pus a andar até o neonatal pra checar os bebês. Emmett estava lá, o bebê estava fora da incubadora e sem os aparelhos e ele a segurava firmemente e carinhosamente em seus enormes braços. Quando me viu ele franziu o cenho.

– Eu tentei de tudo. – Ele murmurou desolado. – Só achei que alguém deveria segurá-la ao menos uma vez antes que... que...

Paralisei diante da possibilidade de perder mais um paciente, mas então meus olhos se focaram em um detalhe.

– Canguru. – Murmurei.

Ele me olhou hesitante, como se tentando descobrir meu nível de sanidade.

– O que?

– A posição em que você está segurando-a é chamada de posição canguru. – Expliquei. Ele a segurava deitada em posição vertical e a abraçava firmemente contra o seu peito esquerdo. – Existem casos onde essa posição ajudou bebês a se desenvolverem. Mas olhe, Emmett, olhe os números na maquina.

Ele olhou e pareceu surpreso.

– A frequência cardíaca está aumentando. – Ele constatou.

Sorri maravilhada e ele devolveu o sorriso.

– Sim, está. E a temperatura dela está normal. Emmett você acelerou o sistema todo dela. – Arregalei os olhos e aumentei meu sorriso pra ele. – Tire sua camisa.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

– Bella? Estamos no meio do serviço. – Ele murmurou parecendo horrorizado.

Revirei os olhos.

– Isso nunca vai rola Emm. É que o Canguru é mais eficaz quando há contato entre as peles. Geralmente é da mãe, mas como o estado dela não é bom... Você terá que fazer.

Ele apenas ficou me encarando.

– Não estou brincando. – Coloquei as mãos na cintura. – Tire a camisa!

Sorri satisfeita quando ele me entregou a bebê, retirou a camisa revelando um belo tanquinho, e depois pegou-a novamente e a segurou na mesma posição de antes. Duas pessoas chegaram ao neonatal e Emm ficou extremamente corado.

– Emmett! O que está fazendo? – O primeiro a entrar perguntou. Era o maldito Dr. Cullen e ele olhava de Emmett pra mim.

– Ah. Dra. Swan eu... – Rosalie, a segunda a entrar, levantou os olhos dos papéis que ela segurava e então arregalou os olhos. – Oh... Sem camisa! Ele não está usando camisa. Por que ele não está usando uma camisa?

Ela parecia a ponto de hiperventilar.

– Já começou a amamentar? – Edward perguntou prendendo o riso.

Emmett fechou a cara e me fuzilou com os olhos.

– Bella me obrigou. – Ele murmurou.

Coloquei as mãos na cintura e fiz minha melhor cara de brava.

– O Dr. McCartney está salvando a vida desse bebê. – Expliquei. – Rose, recomponha-se.

Ela apenas continuou secando ele, até que uma terceira pessoa entrou na sala.

– Oh. É aqui que estão tirando as fotos para o calendário? Achei que era lá em baixo... – Dr. Jasper Witlock falou enquanto olhava com diversão para Emm.

Ok... Se Jasper estava zoando é porque a situação era realmente hilária. Resolvi intervir.

– É certo. Já chega! Todos pra fora. – Comandei no meu melhor tom de Chefe da Pediatria. - Deixem Emmett fazer o que ele está fazendo em privacidade.

– E o que exatamente ele está fazendo? – Jasper perguntou rindo junto com Rosalie e o maldito Cullen.

– Fora! Fora! – Enxotei-os.

Emmett parecia ainda mais corado.

–Não se envergonhe, você está salvando uma vida. – Murmurei pra ele. Ele sorriu pra mim e depois seu sorriso só aumentou ao olhar para o pequeno ser humano em seus braços. Virei-me pra sair, mas então voltei sorrindo de lado. – E cara? Você é gostosinho hein?

Pude ouvir a risada sacana dele enquanto eu saia. Eu me permiti ri, mas então lembrei-me do que eu estava prestes a fazer e tentei respirar fundo enquanto ia pegar um café pra mim. Fui interceptada pela anã maligna.

– Okay... Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. – Alice exclamou animada quando chegou perto de mim, mas parou ao ver minha cara. – Está tudo bem?

– Me diga que eu sou excelente. – Murmurei.

Ela franziu o cenho.

– Desculpe... O que?

– Eu preciso que você me diga. – Insisti.

Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Você é excelente. – Ela falou.

Balancei a cabeça.

– Sério, diga de verdade. Porque eu estou prestes a entrar em uma cirurgia que eu não deveria fazer e não posso me sentir ou pensar assim. – Eu estava ofegante e meio desesperada. – Então... Eu PRECISO que você me diga que eu sou excelente. Claramente e verdadeiramente.

Alice sorriu verdadeiramente, se aproximou e pegou minhas mãos.

– Você é excelente! Você é maravilhosa! Você é uma cirurgiã incrivelmente habilidosa e especial. – Ela aumentou o sorriso. – Você é excelente.

Mordi o lábio e me deixei acreditar em suas palavras.

– Obrigado. – Murmurei antes de viras as costas e começa a andar... Eu tinha uma cirurgia para fazer.

Me livrei do meu jaleco e pertences pessoais, prendi o cabelo e então fui até Wallace.

– Olá... Pronto pra irmos? – Perguntei docemente ao vê-lo deitado na cama.

Ele me encarou por alguns minutos, seus pequenos olhos negros radiografavam minha alma.

– Sabe doutora... Eu estou aqui há muito tempo. Já vi crianças irem pra casa e irem embora. – Ele mordeu o lábio. – Como Evan, o menino com asma no final do corredor, que morreu um dia antes de receber alta.

Fiquei série e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

– Você não é Evan. – Falei, mas ele me ignorou e continuou.

– Ou Chloe, a garota do coração. Ficou aqui três semanas antes de morrer.

– Ninguém disse que você vai morrer. – Ralhei.

– Eu estou aqui há sete meses. – Ele continuou. – Estou a mais tempo aqui do que qualquer um nesse andar em dobro.

Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

– Wallace... – Murmurei.

– Dizem que morrer é como dormir, talvez seja. – Ele me olhou e mordeu o lábio inferior, seu rosto infantil se contorceu em uma careta. – Mas e se eu morrer e tiver pesadelos?

E eu fiquei ali parada, apenas encarando-o sem ter o que dizer.

* * *

><p>Ai meu corassaum. Tá partido. P´roximo capitulo: Teremos o destino de Wallace e um momento delicado de Beward.<p> 


End file.
